King landing newpaper
by Pokvaren
Summary: King landing newpaper
1. Chapter 3

The following are more letters from the crazy man in dungeons of King Landing published by the queen for those who are interested.

Let everyone beware of his neighbor,  
and put no trust in any brother,  
for every brother is a deceiver,  
and every neighbor goes about as a slanderer.  
Everyone deceives his neighbor,  
and no one speaks the truth;  
they have taught their tongue to speak lies;  
they weary themselves committing iniquity.  
Heaping oppression upon oppression, and deceit upon deceit,  
they refuse to know me, declares the Lord.

I feel like I must take this plain, but I must say what I am about to say bring me much pain to carry or to say for I know persecution will follow me; persecution in the form of those who will call me a lair and there will even be some that may even call me demon processed, or just simply confused. I must confused(see the verse above) that there is a strong possibility that they may be right for I am a human being. This is by far the most important thing about me, you must be remember for human beings are flawed. So flawed in fact that it is impossible to take everything they tell you as truth. Again, only GOD can reveal truth to you, and he will, if you are willing to listen, this I believe still.

So let it not be said that this message did not come with a warning(see verse above).

 **Here is my revolutionary shocking statement** : _The Kingdom of GOD is here. It is here, now, today, from the beginning to forever._ What do I mean by this? This simply means; _GOD is on the throne_. What throne am I talking about? Another way to say it is GOD is in control. Many Christians, even those who will call me demon possessed will agree with the last statement that GOD is in control. Yet, they believe that the Kingdom of GOD is somewhere or something in the future or in heaven.

What I am saying to you is that The universe, meaning, **everything that exist IS the Kingdom of GOD**. Everything that happens, happens according to the word of GOD, in other words, GOD said it will happen, GOD said it should happen, and that is why it is happening. How is this any different from modern Christianity?

Modern Christian idea of GOD's kingdom can be found in their idea of heaven. Heaven, according to most Christians is a place where there will be no sin because GOD has thrown the rest of his creation(rebellious souls) into the lake of fire, which is hell, and chosen a special group of people who will go to heaven by no virtue of their own but simply because GOD choose them from the beginning.

I believe, if you start with anything you know about GOD, you cannot arrive at this conclusion unless you believe people are infallible; which is what most Christians today believe of Jesus disciples that wrote the New testament. Although, **Jesus said in the new Testament that Moses** , the person that was given the laws of GOD, was not infallible, and in fact, Moses' law "an eye for an eye" was completely false and NOT the word of GOD, some still hold that the whole bible and everything written in it is the word of GOD. This believe leaves no room for people misunderstanding what GOD is trying to tell them. Modern Christians come to this conclusion by claiming the whole bible is written by the holy spirit basically, through inspiration.

Which must mean the Moses was not filled with the holy spirit when he wrote "an eye for an eye", according to them, then by who power did he part the red sea?

 _ **If you doubt that we are living in the kingdom of GOD, let me ask you this question, who kingdom are we living in? Who controls the universe?**_

 _I did want to overload you, for this was originally much longer. The reason was that the kingdom of GOD message, again meaning that the father is on his throne as we speak, is only half of the message. The other half is about sin, what is sin and what is its role in HIS kingdom? I want to address this but I feel it is important now that you think about what it means to believe THIS is the kingdom of GOD. If you are ready to move on, for read Jeremiah chapter 9 to see how GOD feels about sin in his kingdom and what he is doing about it._

 _I want to start is church with you if you are reading all the way down here. A church is just a group of people that believe the same thing. If you believe THIS is the kingdom of GOD, welcome to THE KINGDOM OF GOD CHURCH. Much more of these message to come, if you will stay with US._


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

"Oh that my head were waters, and mine eyes a fountain of tears, that I might weep day and night for the slain of the daughter of my people!

 **2** Oh that I had in the wilderness a lodging place of wayfaring men; that I might leave my people, and go from them! for they _be_ all adulterers, an assembly of treacherous men.

 **3** And they bend their tongues _like_ their bow _for_ lies: but they are not valiant for the truth upon the earth; for they proceed from evil to evil, and they know not me, saith the LORD."

There are times that being a christain, which I will define here as seeing the Kingdom of GOD, if I may, for those who understand, feels good. A feeling that it may not be the case that GOD is angry with you. A feeling that it may be the case that GOD is pleased with you. This is a feeling akin to graduation day. Though as children we pretend that we do not care what our parent think about us, on some level, we all want to make our parents proud, from the time we were children. Whenever you do something that you think they may be proud of, you tell me. Part of it was so that you may receive a reward, but there was always a part of it that just found happiness in the feeling that they were not ashamed of you, that they were proud of you.

When you see the kingdom, there is a feeling, a good feeling that GOD might be proud of you, and that is a good thing, i suppose. However, once you see the Kingdom, you also see the pain of GOD and thus you must bare it forever.

What is this pain that I am referring. The existence of sin, which is to say, the exist of the belief in falsehood. Sin is falsehood, falsehood cause great physical and emotional pain to human beings, because of this, because his children suffer, he bares their pain.

Have you ever been in a public place, after seeing the kingdom, and you can heard the pain of people, maybe you are listening to an argument, or you see a fight break out, or you are just listening to a whole bunch of lies but because are in a public place, you cannot escape it, you must sit there is listen to it. You want to speak, and prehaps you should speak, but you have a suspcion that they will not believe anything you have to say. Not only will they not believe it, they will rebuke you for it, and hate you for speaking the word of GOD, that is the cure to the pain they are suffering.

If you ever had a experience like the one I describe, then you got a very small taste of the pain of GOD. You however, get to go to a quite place, maybe go and read your bible, and just be "alone with GOD." GOD however, being all present, cannot do this. He is force to look on evil day and day and he gets zero rest from it. So then does GOD cry all day and night, and is there no peace for him. No. He finds peace in two thing. Those who see the kingdom and choose not to do evil, and the hope that all will see the kingdom.

If you have seen the kingdom, let it not be said that you will not do evil ever, for they may be lies within your spirit that GOD is still digging out, but let it be said that those who do the word of GOD, GOD will find peace with them. GOD will be proud of them. Further, GOD had not given up on your brother and sister, or in other words, all those who do not see the kingdom, GOD has great hope for them, and in that he finds peace in that hope. The hope comes from the fact that he knows they will see the kingdom one of two way, by coming to see the fruits of righteousness, or by running way from the fruit of their own destruction: "their backsliding will correct them."

So what is our role then, for there will be times that you will feel a great pain in your spirit that you cannot escape. Our role is to present the word of GOD, be the word of GOD, or in other words, be sons of GOD. I hope women that read this do not get offended, son is just a word, and I hope you know what that women are deeply included and forever loved and I hope I did not have to even say that, but it does feel good to say it because it is true.

In any case, this is to explain the pain that you may feel sometimes being sons of GOD, and to tell you how we are to address that pain.

That pain is good, it means that you know the heart of GOD, and it reminds you of the great commison-that is to go and make deciples teaching them to obey all that GOD commands. And also find great comfort in the hope that GOD will bring them to see the Kingdom through his word. Which it never hurts to spread, even when people do not believe it. Yet, do not feel any "extra pressure" to share the word of GOD, rather put your focus on keeping it, for you will share the word of GOD "naturally" for all you will do, GOD already knows. The word of GOD will flow out of your naturally, if the kingdom of GOD is upon you and in you.


	3. j

"Saved through Idolatry"

"That I may take the house of Israel in their own heart, because they are all estranged from me through their idols."

Jesus is the most popular name on the planet earth. Like it or not, it is fact. There is a tragedy in this fact. What's the tragedy. Well, it is because Jesus is literally, the word of GOD. This view is called the Christ myth theory. It has many forms, all rejected by the established church.

I am going to be arguing for it, that is, the none existence of a physical human body of Jesus, but rather personification gone terrible "wrong," and the most shocking part is GOD wanted it this want. It was by designed that a human being be equated with GOD and everybody believe in that person, and a road to GOD himself.

This is not saying that Jesus does not exist, rather that Jesus is the word of GOD, and therefore, everything that is written of the saving power of Jesus is true-that way, the truth, and the life.

Personification is a risky form of story telling because of the very reason that exist today (basically the worship of an idol). If you do not believe this is true. Listen to John Piper: "In heaven we will be celebrating slaughter." This is the most shocking thing I had ever heard when I heard it. Everybody wonders what will happen in heaven, what will we be doing all day long. That's John's Piper answer, and what's more, the celebration did not wait until then, but rather it starts on December 25 and continue throughout the whole year, and less and less degrees of attention.

If you believe a personification to be a telling of a true physical story, had you been deceived or have you deceived yourself. Before I gave my arguments to why I believe that Jesus is the personification of the word of GOD, tell me address a issue that seems to be far more serious, why DO allow this idolatry? For if what I saying is true, then human beings have created an idol for themselves and together bow down and worship it, and there is nothing that makes GOD more angry than this. To explain this, I will go to a parable of Jesus.

"And when he came to himself, he said, How many hired servants of my father's have bread enough and to spare, and I perish with hunger!"

Far more important to GOD than how a person come to know him is THAT a person come to know him. The reason HOW is not important to GOD is two folds, first, the HOW is pretty much the same for everyone that every existed.

"They are all estranged from me through their idols."

Idolatry is a worldwide, human wide issue that can never be resolved. Idolatry is the source of all sin and Idolatry can simply be understood as a love for physical things. No matter how christian someone is, there is no one that does not love physical things, or a certain physical thing (temporal thing).

Think about Jonah, and all the terrible thing we went through, but at the end of the story, we found out that we loved a plant more than a whole city of city of people, and if he had his choice between the destruction of a whole city and the destruction of a plant, he would choose the city. That very image is the heart of men, all men, and that is their **permanent** state.

However, human beings can show mercy towards one another, and that comes by fear of GOD. GOD is more interested in mercy than any theology or any median of belief. The gospels, and particularly the new testament story of Jesus on the cross have introduced more people to GOD than any other story. The new testament is preached more than any other story and Jesus is more popular than any other person.

In final thought towards why GOD would allow this if it were true. First of all, it is important to remember that if Jesus is indeed that personification of the word of GOD, than it is true that "he" is the only way to salvation, and so, if it is true that this started as a personification, than GOD, even knowing what it would become, would certainty had not be angry with the work.

Second, we should say the question, is 1 percent, or zero person, better than 99 percent? That is, is it better to know SOMETHING about GOD, than to know nothing about him at all. To answer this question, let's ask the question, is there anybody that knows GOD 100 percent? The answer to this is no, according to the bible at least (there is no one that understands). Now, let's ask the question, are there people that know some things about GOD and people that do not know as much? The answer is obviously yes.

Christian today are funny, they believe that are save by theology. Now some may object, NO! we are saved by faith! I'll ask, faith in what? They will say, well faith in Jesus, that is is the son of GOD and that we rose from the dead. So, it is not just faith in anything, but faith in a theology, a set of beliefs. Again, they will say, no! Jesus is a person, we believe in the person of Jesus and that is what saves us, Jesus is not a theology but a person. Than I would say, how about the Mormons or the J-witness, they believe in the person of Jesus also, do they no. They will say here again, NO! They believe in a Jesus they say is Jesus, they do not believe in the real Jesus.

The real Jesus has a set of theological teachings or positions, and to be save, you must believe in the particular Jesus that has a particular set of theological positions. So, see we are NOT saved by theology but a particular person with a particular set of theology. Then I will ask finally, what percentage of Jesus theology do you have to KNOW and believe to be saved. For how can you believe something you do not know? Therefore, to believe the "real Jesus" you must know him, or who what he teach, know his theology.

So the question remains, what percentage of Jesus theology must you know. Well, if you believe Jesus is GOD than you must believe that there is no man that understands him, and therefore, there is no man that has 100 percent correct Jesus theology, and therefore 100 percent is not the criteria, but something less than that. In other words, you must AT LEAST believe X, where X stands for "Jesus is a son of GOD, he was really a human being, he lived and was put to death, and he came back from the death and is going to the father and coming back for those who believe." If you believe X, although you do not understand Jesus completely you will be saved. But no, we are not saved by theology.

In any case, that was a little side bar, the question we were taking beforehand was, is it better to know 99 percent than to know 1 percent, or to know one percent than to know zero percent?

"And when he came to himself, he said, How many hired servants of my father's have bread enough and to spare, and I perish with hunger!"

Obviously the hired servant does know know everything that goes on in the father's business but even he gets to eat, and of course the food here refers rather to fellowship(to wisdom) for you cannot fellowship with someone you do not know or have enter spoken to.

GOD exist everywhere, but no everyone has knowledge of him nor fellowship with him and since this is the greatest source of wealth, that means that some people are hunger for the word of GOD and others eat everyday and are full to the top. The son that went away from the father is saying here that it is better to be even that person in the back row of the church, even if you are not the pastor, the priest or the prophet, rather just being there is a blessing.

Since I believe that Jesus is a personification of the word of GOD, and not really a human person, I get bothered when I hear about the story spoken about in a manner like it is, however, there is two problem wrong with is "first son that stayed at home with the father disposition." The first is, if it were not for Jesus, the actually story, I may not have even every visited a church, because Christian missionaries came to my mother with the gospels back in Liberia, and on it went.

Second, I am angry over theology, just like those who I accused. And lastly, does it matter how someone got in a church, or that they get there in the first place and that GOD brought them there?

I do not believe we are saved by theology, at least in terms of eternal salvation, rather, I believe we are save by GOD, and he does so in whatever means necessary. That does not mean I do not believe theology is worth being passionate over, and in fact, I believe theology is the most important subject of human inquiry because it related directly to mercy, we know mercy towards one another is the goal of GOD, the mission. Theology is a study of WHO GOD is, and because we know GOD is the author of mercy and the greatest example of mercy, If we could only know who GOD is, we could know how to be merciful or what it means to be merciful.

This is why this issue of whether Jesus existed as a human being is so important to me, and I thought it was worth writing about. If it does matter how we come to GOD, why does it even matter to me, I know it matter to most Christians or at least they say it does, but there are some that will attack me, at least, I hope, only spiritual and intellectually on this issue. So why is it important. The reason I believe it is important, is because the reason the story in my opinion went from personification to a full blown real life story is one that reveals a great deal about man's own heart.

First, let us look at what a real salvation story look it.

Plead with your mother, plead: for she _is_ not my wife, neither _am_ I her husband: let her therefore put away her whoredoms out of her sight, and her adulteries from between her breasts;

 **3** Lest I strip her naked, and set her as in the day that she was born, and make her as a wilderness, and set her like a dry land, and slay her with thirst.

 **4** And I will not have mercy upon her children; for they _be_ the children of whoredoms.

 **5** For their mother hath played the harlot: she that conceived them hath done shamefully: for she said, I will go after my lovers, that give _me_ my bread and my water, my wool and my flax, mine oil and my drink.

 **6** Therefore, behold, I will hedge up thy way with thorns, and make a wall, that she shall not find her paths.

 **7** And she shall follow after her lovers, but she shall not overtake them; and she shall seek them, but shall not find _them_ : then shall she say, I will go and return to my first husband; for then _was it_ better with me than now.

 **8** For she did not know that I gave her corn, and wine, and oil, and multiplied her silver and gold, _which_ they prepared for Baal.

 **9** Therefore will I return, and take away my corn in the time thereof, and my wine in the season thereof, and will recover my wool and my flax _given_ to cover her nakedness.

 **10** And now will I discover her lewdness in the sight of her lovers, and none shall deliver her out of mine hand.

 **11** I will also cause all her mirth to cease, her feast days, her new moons, and her sabbaths, and all her solemn feasts.

 **12** And I will destroy her vines and her fig trees, whereof she hath said, These _are_ my rewards that my lovers have given me: and I will make them a forest, and the beasts of the field shall eat them.

 **13** And I will visit upon her the days of Baalim, wherein she burned incense to them, and she decked herself with her earrings and her jewels, and she went after her lovers, and forgat me, saith the LORD.

 **14** Therefore, behold, I will allure her, and bring her into the wilderness, and speak comfortably unto her.

 **15** And I will give her her vineyards from thence, and the valley of Achor for a door of hope: and she shall sing there, as in the days of her youth, and as in the day when she came up out of the land of Egypt.

 **16** And it shall be at that day, saith the LORD, _that_ thou shalt call me Ishi; and shalt call me no more Baali.

 **17** For I will take away the names of Baalim out of her mouth, and they shall no more be remembered by their name.

 **18**

And in that day will I make a covenant for them with the beasts of the field, and with the fowls of heaven, and _with_ the creeping things of the ground: and I will break the bow and the sword and the battle out of the earth, and will make them to lie down safely.

In the story of Jesus, there is one man that suffers for the sins of the world and pays the price for all, an innocent man, and through his suffering we become saved. Yet, Salvation does not work like this Hosea. At a certain time he says "I will block her path with toothbrushes."

Yet, whenever you hear the story of Hosea being preach, the focus is one how Hosea showed mercy to the prosecute, which represent GOD's mercy, yet the HOW is completely left out.

I will destroy her vines and her fig trees, whereof she hath said, These _are_ my rewards that my lovers have given me: and I will make them a forest, and the beasts of the field shall eat them.

What if a pastor were to tell you, when you walk after sin, this is what will happen to you, and in fact, when you are out in the world, this is what WAS happening to you, and it wasn't the Devil destroying your life, it was GOD himself, so that you may draw you to him.

In this salvation story the wrath of GOD is APART of your salvation story, and it is not a wrath directed a someone innocent FOR you, but a wrath directed to you, FOR the sake of your salvation.

Why did my husband cheat one me? Well, because GOD wanted you to flee from him and return back to GOD, and he allow it to happen and wanted it to happen but it was the only way you will learn sense.

This salvation story is much more consistent with "He that justifieth the wicked, and he that condemneth the just, even they both _are_ abomination to the LORD."

This verse I find to be the most astonishing omission on the consciousness of the Gospels of Jesus as a real human story. In no court room, at least in America (well this is not true but just an example of the absurdity) will a innocent man. Let's say for example, DNA and eye witness say a man sitting in his home at the time of a crime, and no absolutely no motive to commit a crime, and not only that but both the prosecution and the defense lawyer but agree that the case should be dismissed for there is no grounds, and then the judge also agrees that there is no grounds, and yet the man is put to death in any case, and this was the will of the judge who had the power to stop it. There would be riots against this judge and in fact, GOD said that he hates any judge that will do this, and then, according to modern Christians, that same judge turns around and say, yes, this is good, and then turns around and say that whenever I speak a word: "He that justifieth the wicked, and he that condemneth the just, even they both _are_ abomination to the LORD," That words stands forever!

I wish I was surprised by this but I am not because there is a famous processor to this story: JOB. According to the book of Job, for no reason but because I said so, GOD allow Satan to destroy Job's life, his family, etc and something even more shocking is said "IN ALL THIS JOB DID NOT SIN." Some translations have change it a little and said did not sin by charging GOD, but the KJV still says did not sin and then a comma, bring charges against GOD. Job did not sin, and did not deserve anything that came upon him, and job was a righteous man. These are all odd, because we know one, a man reaps what he sows, two, no man is righteous, and there all have sin. So, during the course of the days of this "trail," job did not sin?

The reason the gospels as literal stories are far more popular than Hosea's account of how salvation works, and not only Hosea but many of the old testament prophet paints a punishment first than a putting back together, and no punishment of some other person in one's place but punishment of one's self, is because EVERY HUMAN BEING thinks they are innocent and that punishment is unwarranted. Let's go back to Job, if you truly because that all things(physical things) has a beginning and a end, than nothing that happen to Job was tragic. Kids die, cows die, homes are lost, fields are destroyed, these things were made to past, just like juice in a cup.

What happen to Job is going to happen to all of us with more or less speed, and even if you die before you family, you family will indeed die someday, that Job had to experience it in such a short period of time is of no matter. There is children starving to death, born and die in poverty, or abuse. Is Job story any more tragic than theirs. No. In fact, I once had an argument with a person that said basically this; if GOD exist, BONE cancer in children, explain THAT! Christians say that Jesus will soon take away all pain, but that is not the question being asked, but rather why it happened in the first place-to innocent people.

"Yet thou sayest; Because I am innocent, surely his anger shall turne from me: behold, I will plead with thee, because thou sayest, I have not sinned"

This is the claim made by all human beings throughout history: I HAVE NOT SINNED. And thus, the story of Job is familiar. Yet, because in our conscious, no man can be honest with himself, in the light of the law of GOD, or even his own law that he creates for himself, he cannot believe he has kept it, and this puts him in the awareness of doom. He understands at some level be must pay for what he's done. Then here comes Jesus and Jesus says, your sins are forgiven. People say "I love you" are the most beautiful words in the world, but that is not true, it is "your sins are forgiven," or in other words "you will not be punish for what you have done."

Am I saying Jesus is a lair and that you will be punished and that your sins are NOT forgiven. No. To explain, let me site another verse: " _But_ whoso committeth adultery with a woman lacketh understanding: he _that_ doeth it destroyeth his own soul."

The reason "your sins are forgiven" seems such a odd thing to hear, and indeed in the story there are some that cannot believe it, is because like Jonah we see the punishment of GOD in a purely physical manner. So, when GOD says, "I will block her path with tornbushes ," some people do not believe their sins are forgiven because they did not feel the torn, they did not see the stones, they did not feel the hell fire. Yet, have you ever been through a terrible breakup, why do you think it feel so terrible? Those were the tornbushes, or when you got fired from a job and feel your "heart cut." Again, GOD create us so that when do not get our way, it hurts us terribly, and especially if it relates to something we love (money, sex, relationship etc), and the punishment can sometimes be physical, like a punch to the face or burning your hand on a iron or HIV, but it can also be emotional brokenness or spiritual emptiness. If you are emotionally broken, spiritually empty, or physical distressed by the time you come to GOD, should he not say "your sins are forgiven," or that "you have paid the price for your sin?" But the Christians will object, like Jonah, what about the hell-fire from heaven or hell after death?"

The reason Jonah was waiting for hell-fire from heaven is because he did not know what sin was, and because he did not know, he thought he was innocent because GOD talked to him. Jonah at that time was probably one of the leading Christian, but he loved a plant(coffee lol), even on 99 percent wisdom level, he loved a plant and wanted GOD to destroy a entire group of people and believed that was the will of GOD.

What's your point, what should we learn from all this. Well, my main point is that there is only one GOD, and it is good to worship Jesus, if you believe he is the word of GOD (although I believe it is a personification), but if he is the word of GOD, and it is the same as worshiping GOD. That sounds odd because human beings are not the same as their words, because he do the opposite of what we say, but if GOD does exactly what he says, then there is no different between him and his word.

Yet, a I believe a great confusing will rest on the church is they continue they see Jesus the way they do, but confusion is on the church regardless, for there will never be a man that understands completely. Yet, each lie has a particular confusion attached to it, and I believe misunderstanding the personification leads to a confusion as to the nature of sin, the nature and slope of salvation, and the punishment of sin.

How do GOD punish sin? If you believe when you lose your car that is a punishment from GOD, then you are missing the whole picture of sin. The punishment is not that you lost your car but that you view losing a car as a punishment, because you love your car.


End file.
